1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sequential joint behavior sheet using photo deformation and a method of controlling folding and unfolding thereof, and more particularly, to a sequential joint behavior sheet using photo deformation capable of realizing a sequential automatic folding motion by light absorption and a method of controlling folding and unfolding thereof.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Smart materials that have been recently being developed have received great attention because a driving method of the materials can go beyond conventional limits. Particularly, a shape memory material is deformed into a previously imprinted shape when it approaches a specific temperature due to application of heat, and a Piezo material undergoes mechanical deformation when it is electrified. In such smart materials, deformation occurs without complicated assembly of parts.
Meanwhile, in the conventional self-folding sub-centimeter structure disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2013-0045530, a first structure and a second structure, which are joined by a joint medium, are self-folded by non-contact control through a change in temperature.
However, in the conventional art as described above, when a self-folding structure is composed of various complicated parts, the self-folding structure can perform an irregular folding motion, not a sequential folding motion, and therefore it has a problem in that the structures attach to each other and cannot carry out a normal folding behavior.
In addition, to realize a mechanical behavior of the structure, an energy source should be directly connected to a material, and thus it has been difficult to use the structure in some peripheral environments.